Sofie and Alchemy
by Azzandra
Summary: A witch Gelert finds a true friend... in Alchemy. Read to see what I mean and Review. Might add more.


Sofie and Alchemy by Miss_Laddy  
  
Haunted Woods...  
  
In the deep woods, there was a castle known as Loe Hill Castle. Why the castle had a name? Well, the story is fairly simple: in it used to live a family of wizard Gelerts called the Loe family. The castle was built centuries ago on the highest hill in the area. So, it had been dubbed "Loe Hill Castle".  
  
Now, only the youngest member of the Loe family had her residence there. She was a bright red Gelert, all except for her belly, which had only white fur. Her name was Sofrona Loe, but to the neighbours, she was known as Sofie Goody Two-Shoes. The fact was, Sofie was too nice! She had her morbid side, but she couldn't stand doing bad things. "Just like her grandmother", people said.  
  
This night, Sofie, dressed in her usual black cloak and black pointy hat, was with her nose deep in an Alchemy book. Not even looking what she was doing, she was pouring a cyan potion into a neon green one. It puffed and turned dark blue.  
  
"Perfect!" Sofie said excitedly. "You'd be proud of me, Nana!" she adressed a photo with cobweb-like frame.  
  
The photo was of a grey Gelert dressed in gypsy clothes. She was leaning over a crystal ball, and seemed to glare at whoever looked at the picture. Sofie enjoyed the picture as much as she liked her grandmother. Her grandmother had raised her in the spirit of witchcraft and somewhere along the way tought her grandchild shapeshifting.  
  
Of course, Sofie still needed to master these to arts, since she was barely a teenager.  
  
Putting the book down, she stretched and looked at the clock. The pendulum's ticking was hypnotic and made Sofie sleepy. It was already past midnight and she hadn't slept. She gathered the books in a neat stack.  
  
A Spyder was hangging, with the help of his web, above Sofie's head. Seeing as Sofie was a tad arachnophobic, she let out a short scream, grabbed her Alchemy book and raised it defensively.  
  
The Spyder clicked furiously at her. She just couldn't kill it like this, she was too nice.  
  
"Sh-shoo, little Spyder..." she said with trembling voice.  
  
Giving up, turned to her bedroom. Did she lock her door? She couldn't remember. But she wasn't going to go downstairs now. It was late, she was sleepy. Returning to her room, she took off her cloak and hat, placed them on a chair, and jumpped into bed, for a well-earned sleep.  
  
Outside...  
  
A cackling sound came from a shadow that didn't even seem to touch the ground. It crawled from bush to bush. It stopped for a second, floated upright in front of a door, it's red eyes gleaming with success. The door wasn't locked. It's cackle turned to diabolical laughter as he crept inside the Loe Hill Castle.  
  
Sofie's Room...  
  
Sofie yawned sleepily and turned to her other side. Through her eyelashed she could see something creeping in her room from under the door. She spun awake, muttering some magic words while pointing at a candle. The candle lit and she grabbed it, jumpping out of bed. She looked around the room. Sighing, relieved, she put the candle on the table next to the bad and turned towards the warm sheets. Shock and horror spread across her face as she realised that, on the other side of her bed, Count von Roo glared menacingly at her.  
  
She released a horrified scream.  
  
"Stay away!" she hollered, grabbing a chair.  
  
"Oh, look, the goody two-shoes witch is scared by the big bad vampire!" the Blumaroo seemingly floated over the bad, licking his lips. Sofie got glimpse of his fangs and right now felt her feet were made of melted wax.  
  
She swiftly threw the chair at von Roo, who dodged it and still was coming towards Sofie.  
  
However, help can come from the most unexpected places. When von Roo dodged the chair, it hit the wall, where a Spyder was making it's web. The Spyder, clicking annoyed, decided he wanted revenge. Climbing on the ceiling, he let himself go down with only a strand of his web to sustain him.  
  
The Spyder was in between Sofie and von Roo. At the sight of him, von Roo's eyes widened. Alerted, he took several steps back, while Sofie was covering her eyes in terror. The Spyder dropped on the floor, crawling towards von Roo.  
  
"STAY AWAY!" the vampiric Blumaroo yelled, jumpping like a scared little Kacheek.  
  
Sofie blinked. Von Roo? Arachnophobic? She pulled up a chair and watched the spectacle, amused. After fifteen minutes of this, von Roo jumpped on the window frame, gave Sofie an "I'll get you next time" glare and jumpped out.  
  
She dashed towards the window to see him, but only a solitary bat could be seen.  
  
She returned and grinned at the Spyder. Picking it up on the back of her paw, she petted it softly.  
  
"Thanks a lot," she said "What's your name anyway?" she asked, putting him on her bed and sitting next to him.  
  
The Spyder clicked.  
  
"You don't have a name? Well... how about you'd be my pet?" Sofie suggested. "Then I'd give you a name!"  
  
The Spyder shrugged.  
  
"Alright then. I'll name you... Alchemy!"  
  
Sofie picked Alchemy up and placed him on the extra pillow she had. The Spyder went to sleep right away, snoring in stereotype to prove it.  
  
Sofie set her head on the pillow, drifting to sleep.  
  
The End  
  
________  
  
Author Note: Sofrona is an actual pet I have in a long-abandoned account (because I clicked on the wrong age and the "parent permission" thingy annoys the heck outta me). This story came to me while thinking "wow, Sofrona would sure look nice as a witch!", so I started RPing her as one. She currently may not have a Spyder named Alchemy, but hey! I'm flat broke, have mercy!  
  
Neomail me with your comments or don't if you're gonna beg for items of NP. Have a nice day. 


End file.
